


bittersweet words on my tongue

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Crushes, Dating Advice, Drinking Games, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Sad Ending, alcohol mention, friends - Freeform, glass half empty glass half full type of thing, it depends on how you look at it - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Evan and Nogla talking about friend crushes, yeah. That would be cute to read (or not bec I know you can make good angst) :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet words on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jeva and I'm sorry it took so long! I hope this is what you had in mind and I hope you enjoy :D

"Have you ever... kissed a man before?"

"Yeah. Once... in high school," Daithi replied, his head ducked low as he concentrated on his drawing and Evan watched as his pencil stroked across the surface of the paper.

It was oddly mesmerising.

He knew that David wasn't overly talented when it came to drawing- he had watched the YouTube videos of him drawing their group- but his friend was determined to better himself and Evan was proud. It was a hard talent to learn- from Evan's experience- but it was funny to watch Nogla, with his tongue peaking out between his teeth, as he attempted to draw Evan's hand.

"Keep still and its my turn," Nogla mumbled, glancing up at Vanoss quickly before sighing, "Have you ever... called out the wrong name during sex?"

"No, have you?" Evan snorted, taking a small sip of his beer. They weren't playing the game properly, not bothering to abide by drinking rules- instead the game was just an excuse for them both to be completely honest with each other- without any judgement. Plus Nogla was picking Terroriser up from the airport tomorrow morning and he didn't particularly want to do it with a hang over.

"Is that your question?" Nogla asked, a teasing grin on his face.

"Fuck no, umm... Have you ever... had gay thoughts about one of your friends before?" He asked and he deliberately eyed his friend's wonky artwork rather than making eye contact.

Daithi raised his eyebrow at Evan, but let his evasive behaviour go unquestioned. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and asked, "Which friends are we talking about here? Specifically just our group now or out of every friendship I've ever had?" Daithi questioned.

"Our group," Vanoss clarified, bouncing his knee up and down- almost nervously.

"Yeah, plenty of times. Fuck dude, you should see some of the dreams I've had. Wait... you probably _wouldn't_ want to see 'em" Nogla snorted a laugh, but he quietened down when he noticed Evan's behaviour, "What's up, why so fockin' weird all of a sudden?"

Evan shook his head, he didn't really want to say what was on his mind, but it had been stuck there for the past year and it was getting difficult to ignore. Saying it would make it real and that would make everything more complicated. He would rather just stay in denial but with the way that Daithi was staring at him, the words just seemed to tumble from his lips.

"I-I think I like Delirious, you know, like like him," he mumbled staring at David with wide eyes.

"What are we, in primary school or something? Like like? Dude, just say you have a crush on him,"

"But I don't want to have a crush on him! I don't even know what he looks like, he probably has a girlfriend and I'm dating Sydney. It's messing with my head and I just need it to stop. I don't want to have to question my sexuality, I was happy being straight but now... I'm not so sure anymore David," Evan pleaded, dropping his head to rest it in his hands.

"How long?" Nogla asked and he knew the answer even before his friend spoke.

"Ages. It's always been there, but I guess you could say a year? Maybe two," Evan sighed and Daithi could tell it was weighing on his friend.

"Are you sure it's just a crush?" Nogla asked, dropping his pencil and pushing it to the side. Evan couldn't stop himself from flinching ever so slightly at his friends words, he knew what Daithi was asking and he didn't want to think about it.

Vanoss shook his head, not bothering to answer but Nogla knew better, "Are you ever gonna tell him...?" He asked and yet again, Evan just shook his head. The room lapsed into silence, full of tension and awkwardness and it was only broken by the sound of their breaths.

Evan let his mind wander.

He was happy with Sydney, comfortable with their routine and could safely say he loved her. He'd been told many times by his parents how much they loved her, that he'd made a good choice dating her and that she was perfect.

She was the safe choice, because if he stayed with her, it meant that he wouldn't have to grow old all alone. There would be no regret on missing out just because he chased a dream that was doomed from the beginning.

Delirious was the reckless choice, because if he told his best friend how much he meant to him and gave him his heart- there was large chance he'd be rejected. He would lose both Sydney and Jon within seconds, and that would quite honestly destroy him.

"I can't tell him, David. The risk is too high and I'm not that type of person. I can't just throw away what I've built for someone who might not want me back..." He said, clearing his throat of the lump that was quickly building, "you understand... right?"

"Yeah, I get it Evan. Helps too that I'm in the same situation," Nogla laughed bitterly, and Vanoss raised an eyebrow at him. He was desperately trying not to let his eyes water, since he wouldn't be able to stop himself once he started and he didn't want Nogla to see.

"You too? W-who?" He mumbled, scrunching up his face as he listed their friends off in his mind. The obvious option would be Lui, but Evan didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"N-not important," Nogla dismissed, waving his hand in the air between them," what I want to know is. If you knew for sure that Delirious wanted you and that he was in lo- crushing on you too, would you break up with Sydney for him? Hundred percent guarantee that he would say yes if you asked him out,'

Evan thought about it.

As much as he loved Sydney, Evan always found himself happier when he talked to Jon. Sydney was was like the Internet, something he desperately enjoyed and would hate to lose, but Delirious was the air around him and he knew he would die without Jon. He quickly realised that it wasn't much of a hard decision of who he wanted more, it was just down to the probability of actually getting them.

"I would. I love Sydney but Jonathan is something out of this world. If I knew for sure that he'd say yes, then definitely. But that's the thing Nogla, I don't," Evan replied, resting his chin on his hands in defeat. Way to many emotions were running through his brain and he couldn't even begin to start worrying about Nogla's suddenly tense posture.

"You might not, but I do," was all Daithi said before passing Evan his phone, standing up from his chair and walking out of the kitchen into the other room. It was almost as if he were mad, but Evan didn't let his mind dwell on the thought for too long and instead he glanced down to look at the phone in his hands.

"What...the..."

He scrolled through the list of text messages, all of them addressed to Daithi and all of them from Delirious- talking about the same thing. _How much Delirious was in love with Evan and how he couldn't do anything about it._

It was like a sudden punch to the chest that Vanoss realised he could have Jon. Nogla had known the whole time and Evan couldn't be more glad that they'd started playing the stupid game. Evan pushed him out of his chair quickly, the legs of it scraping roughly against the tiled floor and he rushed into the other room. He found David slouched on the couch, a faraway look etched into his eyes, but Evan ignored it and instead just tossed the phone back to his friend.

"I-I have to go. I'm sorry Nogla but I've waited long enough for this moment and... It's finally here. I need to got home and talk to him," Vanoss blurted, running his hand through his hair, making it stick up. Nogla slowly nodded his head in understanding and Evan grinned, "thank you for telling me Daithi. If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be possible. You're the best friend a guy could have," he thanked before moving towards the exit.

He wasn't focusing enough, so he didn't notice Nogla's slight flinch at his words but within seconds it didn't matter, he was gone and David was left sitting alone in his lounge room.

"Have you ever...," Nogla began, his voice low as he posed the question to the empty room, "helped the person _you're_ in love with, start dating the person that _they're_ in love with,"

He sighed as he stood up, wandering back into the kitchen, wanting to go back to moments ago when he was just happily basking in Evan's company. Nogla grabbed Evan's half empty bottle of beer that he'd left sitting on the table and twisted it in his hands.

"Yeah... I can definitely say I have," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. He slowly raised the bottle into the air, almost as if he were making a speech and spat the words, "all hail the king of H2OVanoss! Daithi De Idioit!" into the empty air before taking a long gulp.

It was going to be a long night, he decided. The probability of picking Terroriser up tomorrow with a hangover was looking more and more plausible by the second and yet Nogla didn't seem to care anymore.


End file.
